


Late Night Meetings

by JellyDishes



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: F/F, In which Befny crushes like a compactor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26491657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyDishes/pseuds/JellyDishes
Summary: It wasn’t the first time she’d been caught staring, she was sure, but it was the first time Bethany had caught the curling edge to a smile quirking Mahariel’s lips.
Relationships: Bethany Hawke/Female Warden
Kudos: 2





	Late Night Meetings

It wasn’t the first time she’d been caught staring, she was sure, but it _was_ the first time Bethany had caught the curling edge to a smile quirking Mahariel’s lips. Then the warden commander coughed and lifted a scarred hand before her mouth, seemingly focused on the map before her. Or, so Bethany herself would have thought, if the commander’s thigh hadn’t then pressed against her own.

Bethany hunched her shoulders, barely restraining the urge to duck her head towards her hands with a startled noise that caught in her throat, near throttling her when the commander asked her very casually if she would accompany her to her chambers to go over these documents more closely?

It took three repetitions of the request before Bethany came to her senses, stunned into silence as she had been, and she nearly knocked the bench over as she leaped to her feet, blurting out, “Yes, ser! Ma'am!” She winced at the laughter, after, but Mahariel, she noticed, wasn’t laughing, only looking at her with those dark eyes that made her feel like she was falling into a deep well, one that had yet to give her any signs of hitting bottom.

She followed after Mahariel, two steps at a time to keep up with the other woman’s long legged stride. She tried not to peer around at the commander’s quarters out of curiosity, but couldn’t resist the tug at her heart when she saw a halla statue very similar to the one she had glimpsed in Merrill’s house before she swallowed thickly and made to go before she embarrassed herself further. Mahariel caught at Bethany’s hip as she turned to go, more a ghost of an impression than true pressure, but it was enough that Bethany pulled up short. Stopped in her tracks and started to turn her head, then halting the motion before it had fully begun. “Do you think,” she said carefully, “that its very proper for me to be alone with you in your quarters, commander?”

There was silence a moment and the hand withdrew, making her heart leap up into her throat and thunder with all of her foolishness. She started to open her mouth, formulating an apology, multiple ones, but then there came a rustle of cloth and the warden commander came around before her. This close, Bethany was surprised, as she always was, at how Mahariel had to tilt her head to look up into Bethany’s eyes with that same smile again. This time, Bethany caught the flush tinting olive cheeks. “The good thing about being dalish,” Mahariel said, lifting her hand to Bethany’s cheek, “is that I can play ignorance of any rule I decide is a waste of my time. Or ours,” she added, with just a touch of hesitation that made Bethany break out into a relieved smile. So she wasn’t the only one who was nervous.

Licking her lips, she shifted to press her cheek just slightly into Mahariel’s touch, earning herself a slow, subtle widening of Mahariel’s eyes. “I think I wouldn’t mind sharing my time with you, so long as…”

She paused, hunting for the words she wanted, and Mahariel withdrew slightly. “So long as what?” She asked, a guarded expression chasing itself across her face that made Bethany jolt and hurriedly continue

“So long as you don’t mind sharing it with me.”

Mahariel actually looked surprised at that, her mouth parting lack for the briefest of moments, and then she laughed, true warmth tinging her words as she closed the distance between them again to lean up and press a swift kiss to Bethany’s cheek, then, glancing up to Bethany’s eyes, the corner of her mouth. “Dear girl, its always been yours to take.”


End file.
